Mother Spider Demon
The Mother Spider Demon (「」 Kumo oni: Haha?)was a member of the Spider Family. Appearance The Mother Spider Demon is a short woman with long white hair and red markings on her face. She wears a long white kimono with very long kimono with large sleeves. She is actually very young for a demon and thus very small. Personality Like most demons, she is cruel, unfeeling, and murderous towards humans. Though after much time with him, she developed fear for Rui and the Father Spider Demon who abused her for being weaker than expected,this abuse was severe enough to cause her to fully embrace death instead of having to continue on knowing that both Rui and the Father Demon would continue to abuse her,in her final moments she seemed to have regained some of her feelings and memories as a human and seemed to have been genuinely touched by Tanjiro's kindness that she bid him good luck as she died. History Not much is known about her history, but at some point she became a demon. She took up residence at Natagumo Mountain. Later Rui came to Natagumo Mountain, and forced her and her, soon to be, family to transform themselves to look like him and become his fake family. She herself took the role as the mother of this family, but because of her being a very young demon, she was very unfit for the role and faced chastation and abuse from Rui and the Father Spider Demon. In her final moments, she seemed to have remembered some parts of her life as a human such as remembering being loved and cherished by someone, presumably her lover. Relationships Spider Family Abilities and Powers Like others of her family, she can use threads to cut apart humans. She can also attach these threads to living people and corpses to manipulate them, with the recipient not being able to fight back, this ability even extended to the corpses of fellow demons, seeing as she was able to control the headless corpse of a demon and keep its body from disintegrating into dust. Plot Natagumo Mountain Arc Her role was to protect the Natagumo mountain and her family from the demon slayer corps that were assigned a mission in the mountain. She uses her threads to control whoever enters the territory and make them her own dolls. She is using some to kill each other so she can have fun playing with them. Tanjiro and his friends enter the mountain in order to defeat her and her family. They were greeted by her dolls which were dead demon slayers. Her dolls were defeated easily and Inosuke has detected her spot. As they get closer to her, her threads become harder and her dolls get stronger. She then encountered Rui, he asked her if they can win and this was taking so long. She panicked because she knew the massive power between them. Rui threatened her by informing the Father Spider Demon about the situation if she didn't kill the remaining Demon Slayers. She then started using her stronger dolls to kill Tanjiro and Inosuke. She was breaking the bones of demon slayers that were being controlled by her and not showing them mercy. Since Tanjiro didn't like killing his allies he launched them on top to the trees so they get stuck while the Mother Spider Demon couldn't do anything about it. She got irritated by that where she decided to break their necks and kill them. Then she decided to use her strongest doll which didn't have a head where she believes it was impossible to breakthrough. She launched her strongest doll and sent it to Tanjiro and Inosuke. When they saw it they were amazed that it didn't have a neck. They started attacking it but it was no use. Until both of them used a combination attack together to defeat it. Straight after it, Inosuke threw Tanjiro up to the sky to be able to locate the Mother Spider Demon's location. As she was fearful of her defeat, she then views Tanjiro falling from the sky in order to kill her. She was thinking of what she must do but with her fear she couldn't think of anything. She then realizes that if she died she would be released from the torture her family was giving her and she would fell peace. So she turned herself into Tanjiro so he could kill her but Tanjiro realized her situation and decided to finish her with his Fifth Style: The Merciful Rain of a Dry Day. A "sword strike of kindness" that beheads the target with little to no pain. Used when the enemy surrenders him/herself willingly. After she got hit by it, she felt being showered by gentle rain and that she didn't sense any pain. She looked at the eyes of Tanjiro and saw how gentle and kind those eyes of his were. This made her remember when she was a human, there was someone looking at her with the same gentle eyes as Tanjiro. Before she fades away, she informs Tanjiro that there is a member of the Twelve Demon Moons in the mountain and tells him to be careful. Trivia Quotes (To herself) "Those eyes.... Such kind eyes... Back when I was human, I think someone used to look at me with kind eyes. I wonder who that was. I can't remember. It was someone who always treasured me. I wonder how that person is doing now." References Kimetsu no Yaiba anime episodes 16 and 15